rcnfandomcom-20200214-history
RCS Princess Cecile
|vessel_type = Corvette |vessel_length = 230 feet |vessel_width = 55 feet |mass = 1300 |gun_size = 4 inches |number_of_guns = 4 |number_of_missiles = 20 |missile_tubes = 2 |complement = 120 }} RCS ''Princess Cecile'' was a Kostroman-built corvette of the Republic of Cinnabar Navy, and Lieutenant Daniel Leary's first command. She was most likely named after Princess Cecile Alpen-Morshach of Topaz, who was in charge of the secondary colonization expedition to Kostroma. The vessel was informally referred to as the ''Sissie, and her crew as the Sissies. Technical Details She was two hundred and thirty feet long and fifty-five feet wide, armed with two twin four-inch plasma cannon turrets, offset toward the starboard bow and sternwards to port. She was shaped like a long cigar, with two outriggers extended to give stability on water; after lift-off they would be drawn up against the hull to avoid interfering with the antennas and sails. Empty, it massed 1200 tons. Fully loaded, she massed 1300, and could accelerate at a little better than 2g at full thrust. The '''Sissie' had paired 4-inch plasma cannon in turrets on the dorsal bow and ventral stern, giving her four guns in total. She had five decks parallel to the axis; the bridge was on A—the topmost—Level in the bow, and the Battle Direction Center with its parallel controls and personnel was at the stern end. Propulsion The Princess Cecile had three types of propulsion, much as most other starships: * 8 widely-spaced plasma nozzles, generally used in the atmosphere * High Drive, for use in vacuum, delivering its thrust from a multithroated central port; with a total of 16 nozzles in the rosette * Sails for navigating through the 4-dimensional Matrix, suspended from telescoping antennas arranged in 6 rings. History * : the Archduke Wilhelm was laid down in the Isocha Yards at the same time as the Princess Cecile was laid in Kostroma City. This happened about twenty-four years before . * : An RCN crew led by Lieutenant Daniel Leary seized the Sissie after an Alliance-led coup d'état on Kostroma. The corvette fought in the Battle of Kostroma. * : the captured Sissie was surveyed as a prize for 1,475,000 florins, and acquired into RCN service, as the RCS Princess Cecile. * : the Sissie, commanded by Leary, fought in the Battle of Strymon. * : With the cessation of active warfare with the Alliance, the Sissie was sold as surplus. Countess and Count Klimov purchased it for 300,000 florins, and engaged Daniel Leary to hire a crew and command the vessel to the Galactic North. * : Leary acquired the Sissie from Count Klimov in exchange for locating the Earth Diamond. * : The Sissie and fought a battle against over Radiance. * : at the resumption of hostilities with the Alliance, the RCN bought the Sissie back from Daniel Leary for 1,475,000 florins. * : RCN decided that the Sissie is uneconomical to repair, and ultimately sold her as scrap to Bergen and Associates. * : RCN chartered the Princess Cecile to take Captain Leary to Ganpat's Reach. The Sissie fought in the Battle of Dunbar's World. * : The Princess Cecile, under contract by RCN, was sent to the Bagarian Cluster under Leary's command. The expedition is then followed by the corvette taking part in the Battle of the Jewel System. * : The Princess Cecile was chartered by RCN to deliver the new Cinnabar Commissioner to Zenobia. The Sissie fought in the Battle of Zenobia. Fanart Marcelo Glenadel (mglenadel on Flickr) * WIP: Outriggers extending the entire length of the ship * WIP: with a crewman on the main hatch, for scale. * WIP: The Sissie, at night, right after making planetfall File:OutriggersInOrthos.jpg|Orthographic views: with outriggers retracted File:OutriggersOutOrthos.jpg|Orthographic views: with outriggers extended File:FullSailOrthos.jpg|Orthographic views: with masts and sails deployed File:WIP13_2.jpg|The Princess Cecile making landfall File:OnWater.jpg|The Sissie floating on a lagoon File:MatrixWIP15.jpg|In the Matrix SissieApproaching.jpg|Sissie coming in to a planet under her High Drive|link=https://flic.kr/p/rPUumi JustinFloyd (Flickr) * RCN Princess Cecile At Harbor * RCN Princess Cecile a 3D set (Bryce models) by xriz Note: David Drake liked this, but commented that the outriggers should be the full length of the vessel.David Drake, 2011-10-21, "The Princess Cecile of David Drakes 'RCN' series", Baen's Bar, retrieved 2012-09-02. * the Princess Cecile on Flikr File:APrinsessCecile 67 in matrix.jpg|RCS Princess Cecile in the matrix full sail File:APrinsessCecile Orbit.jpg|RCN Princess Cecile in orbit File:APrinsessCecile Landed on watert 6.jpg|RCN Princess Cecile landfall on water File:APrinsessCecile Landed on watert 5.jpg|RCN Princess Cecile landfall on water File:APrinsessCecile Landed on watert 4.jpg|RCN Princess Cecile landfall on water File:APrinsessCecile Landed on land-5.jpg|RCN Princess Cecile landfall on land File:APrinsessCecile Landed on land-4.jpg|RCN Princess Cecile landfall on land File:APrinsessCecile Landed on land-1.jpg|RCN Princess Cecile landfall File:APrinsessCecile 69 in matrix.jpg|RCN Princess Cecile under full sail in the Matrix File:APrinsessCecile 68 in matrix.jpg File:APrinsessCecile 63 in matrix.jpg File:PrinsessCecile 61 in matrix.jpg|RCN Princess Cecile under full sail in the Matrix Jeff Waggoner's Model Jeff has been working on building a model of the Princess Cecile, and posting his progress on his blog. References